Feliz navidad
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: Esta viñeta es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todas y todos los harmonys, una sencilla historia sin mucha trama.


**Disclaimer: Los perosnajes mencionados le pertenecen a JK, yo solo los utilizo sin animos de lucro, ademas que el final canon no es mi favorito**

**Esta viñeta es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todas y todos los harmonys, una sencilla historia sin mucha trama, pero muy significativo para mi. Ya que bueno en parte esta viñeta sucedió en mi circulo de amistad. Aunque obviamente me inspire de ellos para hacer esta historia harmony. **

**Espero les guste.**

**Feliz Navidad**

La miraba intensamente, se perdía entre esos orbes marrones que le recuerdan al dulce más delicioso de todo el planeta tierra: El chocolate.

Esos mismos orbes le persiguieron durante un momento, la sonrisa era inevitable que apareciera en su rostro, sentía sus mejillas dolerle de tanto sonreír. No podía- aunque no quería- no podía separar su mirada de esos bellos ojos.

La inocencia y alegría que reflejaban le robaba el alma, se sentía pleno y feliz de solo pensar que ella, la persona que ocupa su corazón disfrutara de este día. Ella alzo su mano posándolo en su mejilla, la suavidad de esa piel tersa le provoco un escalofrió que recorre su espina dorsal estremeciéndolo. Aun así ella rio a carcajadas con tal regocijo que también le correspondio.

Sus sonrojadas mejillas le recordaban a dos pequeños cerezos, su suave cabello rozaba su mano izquierda, era tan suave y esponjoso, de un color oscuro tan como era el suyo, ondulado y largo que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, su recogido cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Pero a él no le importaba ya que así es como le gustaba verla.

Las luces del árbol navideño se reflejaron en la piel de ambos, haciendo un contraste hermoso ante sus ojos. La piel de ella era más clara que la de él, sin embargo amaba la suavidad de esa piel pálida.

Ella se sacudió entre sus brazos, agito sus manos y le grito de júbilo más cuando volteo a ver a la mujer que entraba en ese instante al salón. La mujer tenía entre sus manos unos peluches de diferentes formas, él vio a esa bella mujer sonreír con ternura a la persona que tenía en brazos.

Su hija.

La hija de su esposa y de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella miro hacia el frente, su mirada se apaño de lagrimas no derramadas, lagrimas de alegría.

Esa imagen que sus ojos percibían era una imagen demasiado hermosa, que era inevitable llorar por la ternura que representaba.

Se enjugo las lagrimas, respiro profundo e ingreso a la cocina, verifico que todo estuviera en orden, entonces recordó los regalos. Se supone que esos se debían entregar envueltos, pero preferia dar los regalos asi, sin nada mas que los peluches.

Otra vez las lagrimas le inundaron, ella recordó lo que significan esos peluches, de ahora en adelante serian los guardianes de su hija.

Su hermosa nena que cumplia 6 meses de haber nacido, una pequeña regordeta que es la luz de sus ojos, la esperanza de una vida mejor, la esperanza de un amor nacido desde años atrás y reflejado en esa bebita de ojos chocolate, cabellos negros ondulados, sonrisa de bebe.

Los recuerdos amenzaban en salir a flote en ese momento, pero quizá no fuera lo mejor, no quería estar triste.

Hoy era 25 de Diciembre, Navidad.

La esperanza de una vida mejor, se reflejaba ahora en esa pequeña y en su marido.

Tomo un poco de agua, recogio los peluches e ingresando al salón, vislumbro como su pequeña, saltaba jubilosa al verla.

Amaba a esa pequeña. La amaba tanto que Dolia. Y por lo visto su marido también tenia el mismo sentimiento.

Se acerco hacia ellos, la pequeña estiro sus bracitos, pensando que no la podía recoger al tener los peluches entre sus brazos, mas la nena no quería abrazos de mamá, sino abrazos de esos peluches.

La carcajada que su marido soltó fue tan contagiosa que tanto su hija como ella terminaron riendo.

Ese 25 de diciembre, era un dia muy especial, Por navidad no, sino por que su marido al fin estaba con ellas

Los doctores les dieron la noticia de que la enfermedad ya estaba aniquilada por completo.

Aun el estaba débil, ligeramente demacrado y delgado, mas ella lo veía como el hombre mas guapo que había pisado el planeta tierra.

Su marido y su hija, son el motor de su vida.

Feliz Navidad Hermione

Feliz Navidad Harry

Feliz Navidad Lily

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El abrazo de la familia pequeña estaba cargada de muchos sentimientos.

18 meses atrás Harry Potter un importante arquitecto fue diagnosticado de cáncer en la próstata, fue el mismo día que se enteró que su hija venia en camino.

La enfermedad amenazo a Potter con destruir su familia, amenazo con acabar su vida. Mas su hija fue el motor de la pareja para superar a esa enfermedad.

Los meses transcurrieron entre hospitales, doctores y tratamientos. Potter al ser reconocido ante la sociedad como el mejor, se fue dando cuenta que sus amigos no tenían que ser considerados como tal ya que, cuando el mas los necesitaba le dieron la espalda, sin embargo hubo otros amigos que fortalecieron el lazo de amistad a estar con él apoyándolo y ayudando con su mujer muy embarazada.

La navidad para la familia Potter es recibida como un símbolo de recomenzar, de vivir.

Aun los doctores no entienden como sucedió, no hubo manera científica de explicar como un hombre, del que habían perdido toda esperanza de vida, estuviese con ellos, feliz y pletórico, y su cuerpo sin rastro alguno de cáncer.

"Un milagro" se dijeron entre ellos

Un milagro de Navidad.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
